Battle Quotes
This page contains the various battle quotes said at beginning of battles, during battles and also the end of battles. Neptune *I'll show 'em! *Pretty mysterious Neptune of love and justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you! *Coming from above. watch out! *Here I come! *Alright! Let's Fight! *I'll beat you! *Give up! *I don't wanna but I guess I gotta. *Transform! *I won't go easy! *Take this! *Another one's coming! *Watch yo self! *I'll totally get you. *Me! Me! Me! *Alright! One more! *This'll sting! *Dont judge a girl by her cup size! *My turn's not over yet! *No running! *Alright! I got it. *Oh! My bad. *Chest buster! *Hey, don't move or I'll miss *Up, up, down, down, left--uh whatever, secret code entered. *I'll finish you! *Target Locked! *Stay still if you want kids. *Lemme put on my serious face. *I know your weakness. *Watch This! *Alright! Special attack go! *Sniping! *There! *I'm risking my life here. *I don't wanna, but I guess I gotta. *Watch yourself! *How's this?! *Gotta aim for the head! *I'm getting nervous... *Gimme enough bullets and I'll bulls-eye someday! *Our party rules! *Again, I'm slicing junk. *Look pretty weak. *Get 'em! *This is my special. *Don't move! *K.O. don't die, kay? *Get ready for an awesome one! *Get life insurance! *Dodge and I'll hit someone behind you! *Ready for maximum power?! *Look forward to next time! *Transform! *That'll do! *Well, here I go! *Last one! *Going all out now! *Here's more! *What's with this tough guy? *I win the MVP award! *All's well that ends well! *Why?! *I'll get 'em! *My palms are sweaty. *This hurts my shoulders. *Put some power into it! *We got 'em good! *Try me from any angle. *I'm outties... '~Purple Heart~' *I'll get you from the front. *Here I come. *If I can slash with more power... *You awake now? *I'm a bit different this time. *This isn't play time. *I've got this! *No mercy, right? *I'll go as much as I can! *Too slow! *One more! *Tear through! *I have friends to protect! *Pay attention! I'm over here! *You can't win like that. *I got this one! *Perfect aim! *Take this! *With this power! *This sword will... *I'll get you! *Let me impress my allies for once. *Everyone! We did it! *Try and dodge this, if you can. *You're not welcome in Gamindustri. *This is my special. I'm going all out. Be prepared! *Unfortunately, There's more. *Don't die now, I've got one last move to show off. *I've been waiting for this chance. I'll show you my true power! *If I can bring peace to Gamindustri by fighting, I will! *I thought I was gonna die. *Please move! *Now's the time. *I won't be a disappointment. *I'll put an end to this battle. *I won't waste a single shot. *If I can put them in check... *Don't think I'll run out of ammo any time soon. *Surprised? *Sorry, but I'll never run out of ammo. *Wanna see how this works? *Of course I'll aim for your weakness. *I swear on this one. *I wish I could do this good every time. *I'm sorry, everyone.... *I can't feel my body... Mk. II *All right, here I go! *I'll slice you in two! *Don't judge a girl by her cup size. *From above! Wait... who'd be up there any way? *Behold, our ultimate move! *Excuse my violence! *Now you see me, now you don't or whatever... Compa *Don't underestimate my syringe or you'll be sorry! *Pl-Pleased to meet you! *I-I'm nervous. *Please work! *This will be powerful! *Uh, Um, Next one is...! *This is getting exciting! *Don't question or you'll lose! *There! There! There! *I can do this! I can do this! I can! *More and more! *Shoot! *Enjoy! *Go! *Here it is! *This'll Hurt. *Oh, A practice patient! *Are you ready? *Time for your shot! *Now's my chance to attack more! *More and more! *I came up with this during class! *I'll do my best! *Let's keep trekking! *This is good hands on training! *Be prepared! *Here I come! *Switch please. *Need inoculated? *I wish Nursing School was this easy! *Mind over matter! We got this! *I can do anything if I put my mind to it! *I think I can keep going! *I can do anything! *You can count on me! *Yay! We won! *I don't like getting hurt! *I think I can handle this monster myself! *I'm glad no one is seriously hurt. *This is our true power! *Let me know if you need my treatments. *We did it! A complete victory! *We won, we won, we won! Mk. II *Over my dead body! ...actually, please, don't kill me. *I'm go now! *Treat your wounds while they're fresh! *Yes, yes, yes! IF *Oh boy, whatever. I guess I have some time. *Everyone, get ready to take some hits! *Fine. Let's do this! *I can take care of this alone. *Back off. Don't waste your life. *I'll get 'em! *Speed will do the trick! *You're asking for it. *This is a bonus; take it home! *Can you block this? *How 'bout this? *Got it! *Get ready. *Time to win! *Are you keeping up with me? *I need to go tech. *Pretty convenient huh? *Did you think that was it? Too bad! *I never let my prey go! *I dont plan on losing! *Just get out already! *Can you read my moves? *This will work. *You can finish this. Finish it good! *You're wide open! *Don't rely on weapons too much! *Let's keep going! *Remember me as a win on Gamindustri's battlefields. *It's not bad being praised for good work. *No! No! No! No way! This is impossible! *We should keep escape as an option. *Perfect! *So? I'm pretty good huh? *Pretty convenient huh? *This is exciting! *You better give me something later for switching. *I won't miss my target! *My sleeves are too long. *I can read you like a book! *You wanna die? *Alright, getting better! *This isn't a normal bullet. *Think I was just a melee character? *Don't Think I won't be watching! *Let's just say we're on a different level. *Easy. Who's next? *No problem at all. Come back anytime. *Again, our absolute victory. I wish I knew what it felt like to lose. Mk. II *Okay, I'll be your opponent. *Soul Combination! *Cross Edge! *Demon Comet Slash! *See ya in hell! Vert *Don't move! *Daydream shot! *Am I aiming correctly? *Turbulence candy! *How convenient. *Pay attention. *I'm good at this, too. *Bang, Bang, Bang! *Dance! *I'm good with guns, too! *Can you bear another set? *Please work! *This'll be great! *Ready to release. *I won't relent! *Tea photon! *I'm a quick draw! *Found a great target! *What do you think? *Why would anyone at their level challenge us? *A goddess' blessing! *I can handle this alone. *I'm Leanbox's CPU, victory is assured. *Ready? *Darjeeling Rotation! *Can you evade this? *I'll show you my true form. '~Green Heart~' *I'm getting hot! *How powerful... *You will not be forgiven! Die! *Can you handle this?! *Die! *Just try to dodge! *How about this?! *Take this! *Straight shot! *This is much more powerful! *I'll finish this! *This is it! *Are you ready? *Defending is useless~ *This is the end! *I'm ready! *Unforgivable! *You can't bring me down! *Let's end this! *Can you see through this? *Take this! *This isn't your day. *Pointless resistance. *I'll take you all on! *I can't afford to lose! *Savor my power! *This is the end! *How's this?! *Don't think that's all I got. Mk. II *May I attack you? *Mandarin Slap! *How about this? Sorry if I'm wrong. Noire *Against this? How degrading. *So weak. *How's this? *I've got this. Get em! *Power stabilized. Angle fixed. Go! *This should be enough. *Take it all! *Let me get a little serious! *Scatter Orion, shoot! *Maximum power. *I'll shoot you. *All as planned. *You can cry. *Do you even need me to participate? *There! *Take this shot! *This is enough for you! *Volcano Dive! *Slash! *Impact Law! *Lace Ribbon Dance! *I'll show you my special move. Prepare yourself! *Desperado! *Pay attention! *What a pain! *Tricolor Order! *They've got a ways to go to stand a chance against me. *I'll show you the true power of a CPU! 'Black Heart' *I've got this! *Split slicer! *Impress me by dodging this! *Don't think you can make it out alive! *Right there! *I've got all of you! *Straight shot! I got this! *Die already! *Now what? *I already know your weakness. *Bang, Bang! *It's all because you challenged me. *With this one shot! *Can you feel the power? *You're way too slow. *Right there! Wide open! *I'll teach you discipline! *Can't get away! *I got this! With all my power! *I'll slash everything in my way! Mk. II *Act first. It's my golden rule. *Tricolor Order! Blanc *I've got it. *This is part of my strategy. *Die.. *With this... *Enough! *Pay attention. *Brace yourself. *Please hit. *Can you dodge this? Ready? *Die already, damn it! *I've got perfect aim. *Crush. *Can you handle it? *This is enough. *You're in my way, disappear! *Genocide!!! *I'll smash more. *Pain in the ass. *Latent Katastrophe. *This one's extreme. *I'll use force. *I see an opening. *I'll kill you. *Now's the chance. *You're just unlucky. *How's this? *This one is gonna hurt. *I'll get a little serious. Try not to die. *Now I'm pissed. I'll frikken crush you! *Do you need me against these peons? *Now's my chance. *This is only the beginning. '~White Heart~' *Be ready! *This is more than enough! *Curse your foolishness! *So, how does it feel to approach death? *Hahahaha! *It's all because you got in my way! *Goodbye. *Of course we won. *Let's get this frikken shit started! *You're not worth it! *I got this! *Can you dodge all this? *Can't aim very well... *I won't forgive you, even if you cry. *A deep shot! *You're an eyesore! *Now's my chance to attack. *A scratch from this could be fatal... *I'll get 'em. *Can you dodge this? *Unfortunately, this is my forte. *Got power? *Have you ever seen something like this? *Disappear!!! *You deserve this! *Too late for regrets. *Take this axe which smash the heavens! *Perish. *You'd make a good honeycomb! *Take this barrage! *DIIIIIE!! Mk. II *I can handle the enemy alone. *Tanzerine Trombe! Critical hit. Red *Easy! *Let's get it over with and go play. *They're trying to match our strength! *I've got it! No problemo! *Looks kinda tough. *Time for a battle. *Looks easy. *Okay. Lets get this! *(laugh) Lets keep playing! *Full break! *Lemme stand back for a bit. *Don't go easy! *How 'bout this? *This is my chance! *Take this! *Let's play. *There! *Shoot! *My turn! *Gonna get cha! *Use this! *How's this! *Get 'em! *Here's my special. *Special service. *Nap time. *Victory pose! (laugh) Just kidding. *Easy! Suckers! *I'm number one! I'm awesome! *I'm the MVP! Nisa *Suprise attack?! Cheater! *That's the evil of Gamindustri? *I'll protect the peace of Gamindustri! *Are we in danger? At least it'll be exciting! *I'll never give up! No matter how strong our opponents are. *For the world ans its people, Nisa appears! *Justice will never lose! *Never let your guards down! *I'll take you all! *Your justice and my justice. Let's see which one is stronger! *No matter how weak, Evil is Evil! *The heroine protecting this world will never lose! *Sorry for the wait. Nisa is here! *Pay attention! *Flashing Ray! *Justice Blade! *Justice Punch! *Pointless! *Fist of Justice! *Justice kick! *I hope this helps. *You're wide open. *I won't miss! *Time to end this! *I'll finish you off! *I'm getting amped up! *A heroine's turn never ends! *Entering max power mode! *Even if I'm gone..another heroine will... *Why can't I be the heroine... *That's that. *Victorious! *Oh! Time for a call out? Um, blah! *You're not worth telling my name. *Help the weak and break the bad guys. That's justice! *I want more! *Justice lies in everyone's heart. *That was good exercise. *I'll be the number one hero of Gamindustri! Mk. II *It's the heroine's turn! *What I uphold is justice. What I shatter is evil. *Finishing blow! *The power of love, the power of bravery and the power of justice! GO! *I...I mean, we are Gamindustri's heroines of justice! *Another win for the righteous! Gust *I never miss. *I learn this from a fairy. *These good bullets *It's a mysterious bullet. *Two shots this time! *Here's a super powerful one! *This is a special Special! *Special delivery! *I'm never this generous. *I'm a little serious now. *Please work! *Get away! *I'll get you! *Tou'll pay for this! *You can't get away! *This is your weakness! *Don't die. *This is your punishment! *When in trouble, Call on Gust! *Don't worry, Gust is here! *It still my turn! *I need a little rest. *Unexpected. *Wasn't worth it. *Anything valuable? Mk. II *Where should I begin? *I'll definitely recoup the costs! *Uuni! *I'm coming...Volksleid! *Gust's Drawing Song! *Gust is strong! 5bp *I'll play my song for you! *Listen to my music! *It's show time! *Umm.. *Get 'em! *Right there. *Here my song. *Reverberate! *It's time! *Now's my chance. *It's not over yet! *Next please. *Yay! Music prevailed! Mk. II *I'll follow the path I believe in! *I'll change the world through music. *No breaks between sets! *This is the final set! *Dimension Breaker! *Storzando! *Resonate with these brave power cords! *Everyone, we won! Nepgear *It's my turn, isn't it? *I'll use my true power! *My coup de grae! *Slashing blade - Formula Edge! *Starshine! *Gimmie a hand! *I musn't retreat! I have to keep going! *Limiter's removed! Beam output maximum! This is my full power! Creatures such is not welcome in Gamindustri! *Ya we won! *You're in my killzone! I'll create a new future! *I may look young, but I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate! *I mustn't give up for the sake of those who believe in me. *We're victorious! *Gooooo! Uni *My turn? *I'll snipe you! *I-I didn't ask for help, did I? *You saved me... Ram *I may be small, but don't belittle me! *Get frozen inside a glacier, dummy! *My final blow! Shatter! *There! *You're annoying! Rom *I'm Lowee's next CPU too. *My full power attack. Are you ready? Northern Cross! *Here's a bonus. Southern Cross! *Take this. Category:Gameplay